


With you I feel whole

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Tony Stark, Depression, Drinking, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Políbil mě,“ řekne Tony tiše. „Steve. Políbil mě.“Bucky pár vteřin neřekne ani slovo, jako by ho vůbec neslyšel. „Dobře,“ řekne potom jemně, jeho hlas dokonale klidný.





	With you I feel whole

Tony ví, že není jako ostatní děti kolem něj. 

Ne že by se příliš pohyboval ve společnosti ostatních dětí. Tony vyrůstá ve stínu svého otce, příliš hlasitý a nesoustředěný na to, aby mohl bojovat o jeho pozornost, ne ve srovnání s otcovými vynálezy, s jeho geniálními nápady. Vyrůstá víc s Jarvisem a jeho ženou než se svými vlastními rodiči. Je chytrý, oh, je hodně chytrý, musí být, protože Jarvis se usmívá, když mu Tony večer před spaním čte (trochu pomalu a někdy má problém s dlouhými, složitými slovy, ale přesto) nebo když rozebere na součástky nějakou další novou hračku a potom ji zase bez chybičky složí dohromady. 

Jeho otec ho nemá rád, nebo možná jenom nemá dostatek trpělivosti na to, aby se mu věnoval. Nikdy si s ním nehraje a nikdy ho neukládá ke spánku, a když si k němu občas na chvilku sedne, má jen jedno téma. 

Silný Kapitán Amerika, odvážný Kapitán Amerika, Kapitán Amerika, který se vždycky snažil udělat správnou věc. Kapitán Amerika, nejlepší voják, jaký kdy byl, vzor pro celé další generace, jeho nejlepší, nepřekonatelný výtvor. 

Jen občas, když toho táta vypije příliš na to, aby byl schopný kontrolovat svá slova, Kapitán Amerika zmizí a zůstane jen Steve. Steve, který obětoval život, aby zachránil město, ve kterém se narodil. Steve, který porušil rozkazy a bez výcviku vyrazil na nepřátelské území, protože chtěl zachránit přítele z dětství. Steve, který měl zářivě modré oči a široká ramena a každým svým pohledem Howarda nutil, aby chtěl být lepší. 

Steve, Steve, _Steve_.

Tonymu jsou čtyři a Steva Rogerse, celým národem milovaného hrdinu, nenávidí stejně intenzivně a zoufale, jako si přeje, aby otec miloval jeho. 

***

Tony je na té nejlepší škole, jakou si dovede představit, a nechce nic jiného, než se zase vrátit domů. 

Je o _tolik_ mladší než všichni ostatní okolo něj. Má jiné zájmy než oni. Zajímá ho škola a studium a roboti, zajímá ho matematika a věda a cestování v čase, a pokud se chce družit, pak proto, aby se trochu pobavil, aby se vzdělal. Aby nebyl pořád zavřený ve svém pokoji. 

Většina ostatních studentů se snaží vyhnout škole a zjednodušit si, cokoli jen jde, chtějí randit a užívat si, využít toho, že jsou daleko od rodičů a nemají pořádný dozor, chtějí pít a tančit a chodit na večírky. 

Tonyho zajímají večírky, když ho někdo pozve, ale neohlíží se po děvčatech a nemyslí na sex ( _nikdy_ nemyslí na sex, ale to nic neznamená, protože je ještě tak mladý a má tolik jiných věcí, které si dělají nárok na kapacitu jeho mozku), na rozdíl od ostatních, a proč se vlastně pořád ještě snaží zapadnout, když je o tolik jiný než ostatní? 

„Máte před sebou velkou budoucnost, pane Starku,“ řekne mu vedoucí jeho ročníkové práce a Tony zabodne pohled do desky stolu. 

„Možná,“ odpoví a v duchu si přitom říká, jestli to za to vůbec stojí. 

***

Edwin Jarvis se na něj usměje a mírně pokývne hlavou, když Tony o prázdninách před svým posledním ročníkem přijede domů s chlapcem. 

Jeho matka to nijak nekomentuje. Howard ho nepřijde ani pozdravit a Tony ho najde až večer, v jedné z jeho laboratoří, zabraného do práce a jen sotva vnímajícího okolí. 

„Kluka,“ zopakuje po něm otec bezvýrazně, když konečně zaregistruje, co mu Tony říká, a zvedne k němu oči. Tony bez přemýšlení udělá krok k němu a pootevře pusu, aby mu to vysvětlil – že je to trochu jinak, než si myslí, protože Tonyho možná zajímají muži i ženy, ale _nechce_ , ne doopravdy, že to necítí stejně jako ostatní – jenže nemůže najít ta správná slova. Možná ani neexistují ta správná slova, protože Tony je ve skutečnosti jen sotva schopný vysvětlit to sám sobě –

„To vy mladí teď můžete. Gratuluju, kluku,“ řekne Howard a vydá ze sebe zvuk, který zní skoro jako smích. Skoro. 

Tony nikdy neslyšel nic, co by znělo víc hořce. 

***

Tonymu není ani dvaadvacet, když jeho rodiče zemřou při nehodě na zatraceném Long Islandu, sotva týden před Vánoci. 

Později zjistí, že si absolutně nepamatuje první tři nebo čtyři dny po tom, co mu to řekli, většina jeho vzpomínek nenávratně ztracena v mlze alkoholu, a další měsíce se zoufale snaží o totéž, zakrýt všechno alkoholem a trochu i drogami a nezávazným sexem, protože proč by to neměl zvládnout, když to dokážou všichni ostatní? 

Není to tak složité – Tony je výřečný a jen natolik arogantní, aby působil zajímavě, a muži i ženy ho následují domů skoro až příliš ochotně. Co na tom, že se na sebe Tony jen sotva dokáže podívat do zrcadla a že se myje a myje, a přesto nemá nikdy pocit, že je čistý? Co na tom, že uprostřed noci leží v posteli a zírá do stropu, dokud ho alkohol úplně nevyřadí z provozu? Co na tom, že nemůže přemýšlet, když to je to poslední, co by chtěl? Když je o tolik jednodušší nemyslet? 

Nakonec je to Rhodes, kdo za ním přijde. Ne Obadiah, který prakticky bydlí u něj doma, ale starý dobrý Rhodey, který si musí vydupat opušťák, a když mu Tony, s očima napůl zalepenýma a s třeštící hlavou neochotně otevře dveře, vecpe se kolem něj dovnitř a oznámí mu, že ho takhle nemůže ani vidět. 

Tony se mírně zamračí. „Přijel jsi až sem, abys mi řekl, že se na mě nechceš dívat?“ zeptá se. „Naštěstí je na to jednoduchá pomoc, Rhodey. Otoč se a jeď zase domů.“ 

Rhodey jeho poznámku neuzná za hodnou odpovědi a bez vybízení projde domem až do kuchyně, než se k němu otočí. „Tohle musí přestat, Tony. Rozumíš mi? Musíš s tím přestat.“ 

Tony dlouze vydechne a složí se na nejbližší židli, hlavu zalomenou dozadu. „Bezva,“ zamumlá. „Jakou další radu do života pro mě máš?“ zeptá se a sám slyší, jak hrubě to zní, přestože k němu Rhodey nikdy nebyl nic jiného než laskavý. Laskavý a upřímný a občas trochu drsný, když to Tony potřeboval. 

Rhodey se nad ním skloní a plácne ho po paži, aby ho donutil soustředit se a podívat se na něj. „Co?“ 

„Ani to nechceš, blbče,“ oznámí Rhodes hrubě a zamračí se a Tonyho napadne, že si sám naběhl. Sám si sedl a teď nemůže pryč, ne když se nad ním Rhodey tyčí jako hlídací pes. Nemůže ze sebe vypravit ani slovo a Rhodes bez přerušení pokračuje. „Nic z toho nechceš. Ne alkohol a ne drogy. Rozhodně ne sex,“ prohlásí s jistotou, protože Rhodey byl vždycky příliš pozorný, příliš vnímavý i k tomu, co lidé kolem něj neřekli. 

Tony si odfrkne. „A co teda chci?“ 

„Aby se ti vrátili rodiče,“ řekne Rhodey jemně a Tony se roztřese po celém těle a nechá se obejmout, Rhodesovy paže kolem svého těla, tvář zabořenou do jeho hrudníku, aby schoval slzy. 

Tony nikdy nevěděl, jak to bude znít, až se doopravdy zlomí, ale teď má pocit, že přesně takhle. 

***

„Takže jste muž, co má všechno… a nic,“ prohlásí Yinsen uprostřed jeskyně kdesi uprostřed ničeho. Příliš daleko od opravdové civilizace a příliš blízko k lidem, kteří se neštítí ničeho, aby dosáhli toho, co chtějí. 

Tony si odfrkne. Chvíli přemýšlí, že to celé obrátí ve vtip – jako pokaždé, když přijde na něco vážného. Protože tohle je to, co Tonymu vždycky tak šlo. Skrýt, jak se doopravdy cítí, schovat se za arogantní fasádu, zapojit svoji genialitu a vtip, když jde do tuhého. Opravdový talent. 

Jenže Tony nikoho nemá. Nikdo na něj doma nečeká, žádná Pepper ani žádný Eddie, který ho opustil, když mu začalo lézt krkem, že s ním Tony nechce spát. Nikdo, protože Tony nemá sílu pouštět se znovu do vztahu, který je už dopředu odsouzený k zániku. Kromě pár vzácných přátel tam není nikdo, kdo by přemýšlel nad tím, jestli se Tony ještě vrátí, jen prázdný dům a počítačový program. Nikdo, kdo by nemohl spát, nikdo, kdo by se krčil na své straně postele a čekal, až se k němu Tony vrátí. 

Za normálních okolností to není tak hrozné. Tony si zvykl, že je sám. Má dost své práce, dost svých vynálezů, má Jarvise. Nemá problém zabavit se, najít něco, čím zaplní svůj čas, všechny ty hodiny a dny a roky, které by mohl trávit s někým. Obvykle to skoro ani nebolí. 

Ale teď, v hloupé jeskyni, mezi muži, kteří mu strčili hlavu pod vodu a drželi tak dlouho, že myslel, že je to jeho konec, a potom znovu a znovu a ještě jednou, dokud Tony nesouhlasil, že jim vyrobí Jericho, teď je to jiné. Horší. 

„Hm,“ zamumlá na odpověď a v hrudi cítí prázdno, i když tam má vražený obrovský magnet. „Tak nějak to asi bude.“ 

***

„Myslíte, že jste jediný superhrdina? Pane Starku, stal jste se součástí všehomíra,“ oznámí mu ten jednooký šmejd Nick Fury, jeho postava jen hrubý obrys proti oknu, za kterým je hluboká noc, protože Tony zřejmě není jediný, kdo umí být přehnaně dramatický, když se mu zachce. 

Tony nechápe, jak si kdy mohl myslet, že to je ojedinělá vlastnost. 

„Jdu vám říct o iniciativě Avenger.“ 

***

„Doufám, že jste mě nelíbali,“ dostane ze sebe Tony, myšlenky rozběhnuté na všechny strany a domlácený a bože, podaří se mu vůbec ještě někdy narovnat se? Připadá si pomačkaný, jako by ho někdo splácnul jako prázdnou plechovku, a nesoustředěný, jen dost při smyslech na to, aby se dokázal rozhlédnout kolem sebe a ujistit se, že už se na něj nikdo nepokouší znovu útočit. 

Steve se přidušeně zasměje, a potom ho políbí, o několik hodin později, když jsou sami a Tony se konečně dostane ze zbytků svého zničeného obleku. Je to jemný, opatrný polibek, jen rty přitisknuté k jeho, ale je to _Steve_ , a Tony si najednou připadá neuvěřitelně zranitelný, ve svém hloupém tenkém tričku a kalhotách, které nosívá uvnitř Iron Mana, pořád ještě trochu roztřesený, i když to odmítá přiznat, zády přitisknutý ke stěně a se Stevovými dlaněmi na svých bocích. 

Nedokáže se pohnout, ani opětovat polibek, ani Steva odstrčit – A kruci, neměl ho Steve nesnášet? Rozhodně to vypadalo, že ho Steve nesnáší, když na něj křičel a vysmíval se mu. – paže svěšené podél těla, a Steve se od něj mírně odtáhne, jen tak daleko, aby se mohl čelem opřít o jeho tvář. 

„Myslel jsem, že jsi umřel,“ zamumlá proti jeho kůži a prsty sevře trochu pevněji. 

Tony hlasitě polkne, protože je to jenom pár hodin od chvíle, kdy letěl do vesmíru s atomovkou na zádech, smířený s tím, že se z toho nemá jak dostat. Pár hodin od okamžiku, když zavřel oči s myšlenkou na to, že je to tak možná i lepší. Jednodušší. 

Zemřel, zatímco zachraňoval svět před mimozemskou invazí. To ani nezní tak špatně, jak by čekal. 

„Jo,“ odpoví slabě, v puse sucho, a pevně sevře víčka. „Jo, já si to taky myslel.“ 

***

Avengers jsou hlasití a netrpěliví a _všude_ a smrtelně nebezpeční, kdyby se rozhodli, že se jim někdo znelíbil dost na to, aby na něj plýtvali energií. Jsou otravní a neustále se jeden s druhým o něčem přehadují a jsou víc jako rodina, než si Tony kdy myslel, že by mohl mít. 

Rozhodně jsou mnohem víc jako rodina, než bývali jeho rodiče. 

***

Steve není jako rodina. 

Steve je něco _jiného_.

***

Steve je idiot. 

Tony poslouchal historky o slavném Kapitánovi Amerika celé své dětství a střídavě je miloval a nesnášel k smrti. A možná proto má takový hloupý pocit, že by ho měl _znát_ , že pokud by o něm měl někdo z jejich podivného týmu něco vědět, je to on. Jenže Kapitán úžasný Rogers je pako, které si rádo dělá legraci z lidí okolo sebe, tím způsobem, kdy si nejste jistí, jestli to myslí vážně nebo ne. Je nezastavitelný a nenechá si nic namluvit. Morálně je někde kilometry nad nimi, vždycky na té správné straně, jeho pohled na dobro a zlo možná trochu zjednodušený, ale dokonale přesný a neotřesitelný. Je ulítle odvážný a nesmyslně rozhodnutý jít do všeho po hlavě, nebo možná jenom nemá opravdový pud sebezáchovy. 

Tony si říká, jestli je to tím, že se probudil do doby tak vzdálené od té svojí, že by stejně tak dobře mohl být na jiné planetě. Jestli možná jenom nemá pocit, že už tam pro něj nic není. Že nemá co ztratit. 

A Tony je dost možná ještě větší idiot než Steve, ale stejně se občas v noci neovládne a vzpomene si na to, jak ho Steve – samý sval a dobro a modré oči – přitiskl ke zdi a políbil ho, těsně po bitvě o New York. Steve se ho nedotkl, ne od té doby, rozhodně ne _takhle_. Chová se přátelsky, víceméně, ale nikdy ani náznakem nepřipomene ten jeden večer, ten jeden polibek, slova, která zašeptal proti Tonyho kůži, jako by si to snad ani nepamatoval. 

Tony je za to skoro vděčný. 

To klíčové slovo je _skoro_ , protože Tony ví, že by neměl, že Steve… Steve je pro něj příliš dobrý, vždycky ten, který ví, co dělat, vždycky na té správné straně, dobrý a nesobecký a vždycky připravený pomoci, a absolutně mimo Tonyho chápání. Je hloupé na to jen myslet, protože Tony si Steva nezaslouží, ani kdyby mu mohl dát všechno, a protože Steve až na ten jediný polibek nabitý adrenalinem (A lidi odjakživa dělali zvláštní věci, když byli nabití adrenalinem, nebo ne? Co záleželo na jednom polibku?) nikdy nedal najevo, že by měl o Tonyho zájem. 

Tony se snaží sám sobě namluvit, že to nebolí. 

***

„Stark?“ Barnes ho sjede zkoumavým pohledem, když je Steve představí (Protože na celém světě snad jenom Steve mohl dokázat jen s pomocí Natashy a ještě jednoho dalšího cvoka během čtyřiadvaceti hodin zlikvidovat celý SHIELD i HYDRU a ještě po pár měsících hledání přivést zpátky svého starého přítele, který měl být už sedmdesát let po smrti. Jenom Steve.). Vypadá trochu pochybovačně, jako by si nedovedl představit, že by měl být na světě nějaký jiný Stark než ten, kterého znával. Nějaký _další_ Stark, a nebyl jeden víc než dost? „Howardův kluk?“ 

„Kluk?“ ohradí se Tony dotčeně a Steve si pobaveně odfrkne, v očích jiskřičky. Tony si nepamatuje, že by kdy předtím vypadal tak šťastně. „Nerad na to upozorňuju, _staříku_ , ale pokud budeš počítat jen čistý čas, je ti kolik? Sedmadvacet? Osmadvacet? Je mi o dobrých patnáct let víc než vám dvěma. S přehledem.“ 

Barnes se zazubí a pokrčí rameny. 

„A jsem _Tony_ ,“ upozorní ho Tony trochu neochotně. „Fajn, že jsme si ujasnili, který z nás je tady dospělý dozor, ale když mi říkají pan Stark, připadám si, jako bych měl mít bílé vlasy a stařecké skvrny.“ 

Barnes zvedne obočí a pečlivě ho sjede pohledem od špičky nosu až po palce u nohou a zase zpátky. „Myslím, že to ještě dost dlouho nehrozí,“ prohodí potom a zamrká na něj. 

Na pár vteřin je mezi nimi absolutní ticho – takové ticho, jaké věž Avengers možná ještě nikdy nezažila. A potom se Steve hlasitě, upřímně rozesměje, hodí Barnesovi paži kolem ramen a přitiskne si ho k boku. „Tohle byl hodně špatný nápad, že?“ zeptá se konverzačně, pořád ještě se smíchem. Skloní k Barnesovi hlavu, nos mu zaboří do vlasů někam těsně za ucho a něco zamumlá, tak tiše, že ho Tony nemá šanci slyšet, ale když se znovu narovná, jeho výraz je najednou mnohem vážnější, přestože má jeden koutek úst pořád zvednutý do mírného úsměvu. „Nebo možná moc dobrý nápad.“ 

***

A tím padají veškeré Tonyho iluze o tom, že by Steve nemohl milovat muže, vážně, protože Steve a jeho starý kamarád Bucky jsou naprosto všude a protože se pořád drží za ruce nebo se objímají nebo se líbají, nebo se spolu aspoň chichotají někde v koutě, úplně slepí k tomu, kdo je okolo a kdo je vidí. 

Je to trochu jako by se pokoušeli vynahradit si všechna ta desetiletí, kdy byli od sebe. Nebo možná to, co bylo předtím, dobu, kdy nemohli být doopravdy spolu. 

„Koho by to napadlo,“ zamumlá Clint jednou během filmového večera, pohled upřený na malou sedačku, na které se vedle sebe tísní oba dva jejich supervojáci, přitisknutí jeden ke druhému a přikrytí jednou dekou. 

Tonymu se trochu sevře hrdlo. 

Natasha pochybovačně zvedne obočí. „ To myslíš vážně?“ zeptá se Clinta a Sam si pobaveně odfrkne. 

Clint se zatváří rozpačitě. „Ehm… ne?“ zeptá se nejistě, jak se pokouší zachránit svoje ego a přesvědčit je, že ve skutečnosti má nějaký pozorovací talent. „Samozřejmě, že ne.“ 

Sam se široce usměje. „Jak ty můžeš dělat špiona, to teda doopravdy nechápu.“ 

Steve a Bucky si jejich rozhovoru ani nevšimnou, nebo na něj minimálně nereagují, příliš soustředění jeden na druhého na to, aby vnímali cokoli kolem sebe. 

Tony si není jistý, jestli si někdo všiml toho, že se k rozhovoru nepřidal ani on. 

***

„Tony?“ ozve se ode dveří Stevův hlas, trochu zmateně, a Tony neochotně odlepí oči od skleničky, kterou svírá v ruce, a podívá se na něj, pohled nesoustředěný. 

Nemůže na něj pořádně zaostřit, i když se o to pokouší. Šero a alkohol a pár hloupých vzpomínek, které za žádnou cenu nemůže dostat z hlavy. Takové malé prokletí Starků. Jeho otec taky nedokázal vypnout, když ho něco napadlo, nedokázal přestat přemýšlet, zbavit se vzpomínek. Nedokázal přestat žít minulostí. 

Steve se starostlivě zamračí, pro jednou sám. Výjimečně sám, protože on a Bucky obvykle působí dojmem, že jsou k sobě snad přilepení. Vlastně jediné chvíle, kdy jsou od sebe, jsou, když si jde Steve zaběhat nebo když se Bucky rozhodne uklidit se na pár hodin do laboratoře a sledovat Tonyho při práci. Což je extrémně rozptylující, ten jeho soustředěný, intenzivní pohled, ale taky to znamená, že se s ním Bucky cítí dost pohodlně na to, aby byl ochotný být s ním sám. „Tony, co tady děláš uprostřed noci?“ 

Tony mu oplatí zamračení a pohled mu sklouzne zpátky ke skleničce, na pár vteřin, než ji do sebe obrátí. Pokrčí rameny. Dolije si. 

„Tony,“ řekne Steve měkce, a protože je to Steve, skvělý, neuvěřitelný Steve, se srdcem vždycky na správném místě, rozejde se pomalu k němu, každý krok opatrný, jako by měl strach, že když udělá nějaký prudký pohyb, Tony se zvedne a uteče před ním. 

„Můj otec tě miloval,“ oznámí Tony a nesebere v sobě sílu na to, aby k němu zvedl oči. Ne po všech těch letech, kdy se to snažil ignorovat. „Věděl jsi to?“ 

Steve se zastaví na místě. „Co?“ zeptá se a jeho hlas zní podivně křehce. 

Tony si hořce odfrkne, když si vzpomene na otcův výraz pokaždé, když mluvil o úžasném Kapitánovi Amerika. „Miloval tě, nevěděl jsi o tom?“ zeptá se slabě, hlas hrubý a nepoužívaný, a ani na okamžik přitom neodtrhne pohled od znovu poloprázdné skleničky. Poloprázdné, jasně. Tony, celoživotní pesimista. To sedí. „Můj otec,“ vysvětlí ještě jednou, když ze sebe Steve nedostane ani slovo na odpověď. „Hledal tě, když jsi zapíchl Valkýru do vody,“ pokračuje Tony bezohledně a tentokrát ke Stevovi konečně zvedne pohled. 

Steve vypadá, jako by do něj udeřil blesk, ztuhlý na místě a neschopný slova. 

„Řekli ti to? Pokoušel se tě najít celá desetiletí. Ještě dlouho po tom, co to všichni ostatní dávno vzdali. Nikdy nepřestal říkat, že se jednou znovu objevíš. Pořádal –“ Tonymu selže hlas. Na jeden zátah do sebe obrátí zbytek skleničky a znovu si dolije, než se donutí pokračovat, každé slovo namáhavé, jak ho tlačí skrze sevřené hrdlo. „Každý rok pořádal výpravy, protože byl ještě tvrdohlavější, než jsi ty.“ 

Steve polkne. „Nemusíš ¬–“

„Musel tě milovat,“ prohlásí Tony, jako by se ho snažil obvinit (nebo možná otce, nebo to snad je proto, že je o tolik jednodušší říct _můj otec tě miloval_ než _miluju tě_ ). Jako by to byla Stevova vina. Něco na Stevovi Rogersovi, co lidi okolo něj nutí milovat ho. „Proč by to jinak dělal?“ 

Tony potřese hlavou, aby z ní vyhnal vzpomínky na otcův nezájem, na to, jak pro něj byl desítky let mrtvý Kapitán Amerika mnohem důležitější než jeho jediné dítě, a obrátí do sebe další skleničku. 

Tímhle tempem se odrovná dřív, než se stačí dostat do postele, i kdyby se snad chtěl zvednout a jít do své ložnice. Jako by v tom byl rozdíl. Jen těžko může záležet na tom, kde usne, jestli na pohodlné pohovce v jedné ze společných místností, nebo ve vlastní příliš velké, příliš studené posteli. 

„To nevím, Tony,“ řekne Steve a zní tak zatraceně konejšivě, jeho hlas měkký. Tony to nemůže vystát. „Jestli ano, nikdy mi o tom neřekl.“ 

„Neviděl jsi to?“ 

Steve se zatváří skoro truchlivě – dobrý, příliš dobrý na to, aby ho nezasáhlo zjištění, že se jeden z jeho starých přátel trápil – a zavrtí hlavou. „Viděl jsem jenom Buckyho,“ řekne tiše. „Myslím, že jsem si tehdy ani nemohl všimnout někoho dalšího.“ 

Což zní úplně přesně, pokud byli Steve a Bucky tehdy stejně beznadějně zamilovaní jeden do druhého, jako jsou teď, pořád spolu a absolutně slepí k okolnímu světu. Tony si vzpomene na ten jeden malý, hloupý polibek, co mu Steve věnoval, když Tony přežil bitvu o New York, a napadne ho, že možná, jenom možná, mohli mít nějakou budoucnost, kdyby se neobjevil Bucky. Anebo ne, nejspíš ani tak ne, Steve by ho opustil, dříve nebo později, určitě by ho opustil, protože on a Bucky se tak strašně rádi dotýkají, a Steve by ho opustil, až by došlo na věc, jako ho nakonec opustili všichni. 

***

„Zkus se trochu vyspat, Tony,“ řekne Steve, když se ho snaží nasměrovat k posteli. 

Tony by se cítil skoro hrdý na to, že téměř ani nepotřeboval pomoct, aby se dostal na své patro – jen trochu podepřít, jednu ze Stevových silných paží kolem pasu, ano, ale nohy skoro pevné, jeho kroky zpomalené ale víceméně rovné – kdyby nebylo toho hloupého nápadu. 

Opravdu není úplně chytré položit Stevovi dlaně na ramena, zarýt prsty do látky jeho trička, a pak se trochu nejistě vytáhnout na špičky a pokusit se ho políbit. 

Je to jen krátký dotek, než si Steve uvědomí, co se vlastně děje, a potom vydechne a jemně od sebe Tonyho odstrčí. Bez dalšího slova ho vezme za paži a dovede až k posteli, aby mu opatrně přetáhl tričko přes hlavu a pak ho uložil ke spánku jako dítě. 

„Dobrou noc,“ zamumlá ode dveří a Tony neodpoví a jen zaboří hlavu do polštáře, prsty zamotané v přikrývce, aby skryl, že se mu třesou. 

Idiot. Zatracený alkohol, který z něj dělá ještě většího idiota, než je obvykle, protože pokoušet se Steva políbit? Chtít ho políbit, jako by u něj kdy ve srovnání s Buckym vůbec mohl mít šanci? To chtělo pořádného idiota. 

Ale vážně, co je jedno zklamání navíc? 

***

Tony chce Buckyho nenávidět. 

Bylo by to jednoduché, kdyby to všechno bylo jen malinko jinak. 

Vlastně je to směšné, jen trochu. Mohl by Buckyho nenávidět, protože Bucky je bývalý zabiják s desítkami, možná stovkami obětí, protože to kvůli němu Tony přišel o rodiče. Protože i s tímhle vším je Bucky mnohem lepší muž, než by kdy mohl být Tony. Protože ho Steve tak miluje. Protože Bucky je – na rozdíl od něj – normální. 

Jenže Tony má na triku tisíckrát více mrtvých než on, se všemi svými zbraněmi, a přitom se ani nemůže bránit tím, že mu někdo vymyl mozek. Bucky je… zlomený tím, co se mu stalo, co mu provedli. Ale nevzdává se, ani na okamžik. Tráví s nimi čas, směje se s nimi. Má zvláštní, trochu temný smysl pro humor. Je loajální až za hrob, jako by se pořád ještě pokoušel odčinit to všechno, co ho donutili udělat. Snaží se pokračovat, užívat si života. Učí se znovu normálně fungovat a Tony od něj občas nedokáže ani odtrhnout pohled, protože Bucky je – oh, on i Steve jsou nezdolní a až směšně dobří a –

a sakra sakra sakra, copak Tony nemůže mít v životě jednu jedinou věc, která by byla _jednoduchá_?!

***

„Chodíš sem často?“ zeptá se Bucky za jeho zády, a kdyby to bylo jen před několika měsíci, než si zase zvykl chodit tak, aby ho bylo aspoň trochu slyšet (protože kdo měl pořád poslouchat komentáře o tom, jak se plíží po věži, jen proto, že se uměl pohybovat tiše a ostatní málo poslouchali, co se kolem nich děje?), Tony by nejspíš spadl dolů ze střechy. 

Takhle jenom zabimbá nohama ve vzduchu a trochu neupřímně se zasměje. „Tohle je pěkně stará hláška, Barnesi,“ poznamená a mírně se zakloní, paže propnuté za sebou, dlaně na hladkém povrchu střechy. „Přišel jsi mě shodit dolů?“ 

Bucky protočí oči. „Co by byl atentát bez předchozího varování, že?“ 

„No, to musíš vědět ty,“ prohodí Tony trochu hloupě a trochu sprostě, ale Bucky se jen tlumeně zasměje – ne pobaveně, ani zdaleka – a posadí se vedle něj a beze slova se s ním zahledí na noční New York. 

Tonyho napadne, jak vlastně tohle místo vypadalo předtím, než se všechno okolo zbláznilo, než po městě začaly jezdit statisíce žlutých taxíků, kdysi v době, kdy byli Steve a Bucky jen o málo víc než chlapci, neznalí toho, co mají před sebou. Méně světel, říká si. Méně lidí. Méně hluku. 

„Hm, tenhle výhled moc nepřipomíná to špinavé město, ve kterém jsem vyrostl,“ prohlásí Bucky, jako by Tonymu četl myšlenky a Tony se bezděky zamračí, protože takové věci mu vždycky dělával jenom Rhodey, který byl jediný, kdo ho znal dost dobře na to, aby dokázal odhadnout, na co myslí. „Je zvláštní sedět tady na střeše a na nikoho přitom nemířit. Vůbec ne špatné.“ 

Tony si odfrkne. „Pořád ještě je to špinavé město.“ 

Bucky se pousměje koutkem úst a jeho tón zjemní. „Nebýt tebe a Steva, neexistovalo by.“ 

Tony se nezmůže na slovo. Je to pravda, předpokládá, přestože o tom obvykle už nikdo moc nemluví. Lidé se nesnaží příliš připomínat události, které málem vymazaly z mapy milionová města. Tony si není jistý proč. Nejspíš je to ta možnost, to, že stačilo málo – aby byl Steve nebo Tony někde jinde, aby byl jen o malinko pomalejší, jen o malinko sebestřednější – a nikdo z nich by tam nebyl, ta jistota, že mezi nimi a obrovským doutnajícím kráterem stál jen jeden člověk a trocha štěstí. 

„Chtěl se zabít, věděl jsi to?“ zeptá se ho Bucky najednou a Tony zmateně zamrká. „Steve. Chtěl umřít, když…“ Bucky na okamžik zaváhá, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli o tom vůbec chce mluvit. Jestli má _dovoleno_ o tom mluvit, když u toho není Steve. 

„Nikdy neměl zrovna zdravý pud sebezáchovy, už když jsme byli kluci,“ prohlásí Bucky nečekaně a tlumeně, nepobaveně si odfrkne. Jeho výraz je temný, ale tak plný emocí, že ani v nejmenším nepřipomíná toho zabijáka, kterým býval. „Nikdy nevěděl, kdy má přestat. Kdy je pro něj lepší vycouvat. Myslím, že to bylo tím, jak moc byl pořád nemocný. Ani jeden z nás opravdu nevěřil, že se dožije třicítky. A pak ve válce…“ Pokrčí rameny. „No, nikdo jsme nepočítali s tím, že se ještě vrátíme domů. Ale když zapíchl Valkýru do vody, chtěl opravdu umřít.“ 

Tony bezděky pootevře pusu. Hrdlo se mu sevře. „Cože?“ dostane ze sebe slabě, hlas chraplavý. 

Není to – není to možné. Ne _Steve_ , Steve se nemohl chtít zabít, po všem tom, co už zvládl. Po tom, co ho ještě čekalo, co všechno měl před sebou, kdyby nezůstal zamrzlý v kusu ledu. Steve není jako on, nesedává na okraji střechy, nezírá do tmy, hlavu plnou myšlenek na to, že by stačil jediný krok, jediný prudký pohyb –

„Chtěl – chtěl zachránit New York,“ řekne Tony chraplavě a potřese hlavou. „Obětoval se, protože jinak by HYDRA zničila celé město a potom by jenom pokračovala dál, k dalšímu městu a potom k dalšímu a –“

„Myslíš, že by se z toho letadla nedostal, kdyby chtěl?“ zeptá se Bucky a jeho tón je skoro jemný. Na okamžik pevně sevře víčka, v jeho výrazu něco zlomeného, a Tony na něj zůstane beze slova zírat. „Myslíš, že by Howard něco nevymyslel, kdyby mu dal Steve šanci? Ne, Tony.“ Bucky zavrtí hlavou. „Udělal to proto, aby zachránil New York, jasně. Ale chtěl u toho umřít.“ 

Tony se zachvěje a pohled mu klesne na město pod nimi. _Řekni jim to_ , snažil se ho přesvědčit Rhodey, který vždycky viděl mnohem víc, než měl. _Měl bys jim to říct, Tony. Podle mě mají mnohem víc pochopení, než by jeden myslel._

_Taky si zasloužíš být šťastný, Tony._

Tony dlouze vydechne, a pak se natáhne na zem, nohy pořád přes okraj střechy, oči zavřené. „Nedovedu si ho představit, jak dělá něco takového. Jak by mohl dobrovolně –“

Bucky si lehne vedle něj, a Tony to spíš cítí, než slyší, protože Bucky je tak blízko, že se skoro dotýkají rameny. Z jeho těla přímo vyzařuje teplo, stejně jako ze Steva, další z vedlejších efektů superséra a Tonymu okamžik trvá, než si všimne, že se ho Bucky doopravdy dotýká. Jen lehký dotek, nic víc než bříška prstů na jeho zápěstí, ale Bucky se nikdy nikoho nedotýká, kromě Steva, a Tony zadrží dech a čeká, jestli se Bucky odtáhne, a ve skutečnosti vůbec nepřemýšlí, když otevře pusu. 

„Políbil mě,“ řekne tiše. „Steve. Políbil mě.“ 

Bucky pár vteřin neřekne ani slovo, jako by ho vůbec neslyšel. „Dobře,“ řekne potom jemně, jeho hlas dokonale klidný. 

Tony se zachvěje. „Bylo to jen jednou, opravdu,“ pokouší se o vysvětlení, možná o omluvu. „Nemyslel to…“ Tony na okamžik zavře oči. Steve to tak nemyslel, řekne si. Bylo to těsně potom, co Tony propadl dírou v obloze a skoro se zabil. Nic to neznamenalo. Jen byl rád, že je Tony pořád ještě naživu, a tohle byl způsob, jak to vyjádřit. „Nic to neznamenalo.“ 

„Víš to určitě?“ zeptá se ho Bucky a Tony se nezmůže na odpověď, protože ano, z jeho strany to něco znamenalo, i když nešlo o nic víc než krátký dotek rtů. Z jeho strany to znamenalo hodně. 

A Tony čeká, že se Bucky zvedne a odejde, možná že ho donutí vrátit se do vlastní ložnice, než mu tady venku umrzne zadek, ale Bucky se ani nehne, jeho dech vyrovnaný a prsty pořád na Tonyho zápěstí. 

***

Steve nevypadá překvapeně ani zmateně, když Tony a Bucky druhého dne ráno dorazí na snídani spolu. Jen zvedne pohled od novin, protože Steve Rogers je pravděpodobně ten poslední člověk na celém světě, který si po svém ranním běhu kupuje noviny místo toho, aby se podíval na internet jako všichni ostatní, a usměje se na ně. 

„Dobré ráno?“ pozdraví trochu tázavě, a když mu Bucky pozdrav oplatí a zamíří okolo něj směrem ke kávovaru, zakloní hlavu, aby se nechal políbit. 

Tony uhne očima a neví, jak moc zničeně musí po své napůl probdělé noci vypadat, ale asi hodně, protože se Steve zvedne, nalije další hrnek kávy a pomalu ho přistrčí přímo před něj. 

„Tony?“ osloví ho, jeho výraz vstřícný. Nad kořenem nosu má drobnou, starostlivou vrásku. „Jsi v pořádku?“ 

„Můj starostlivý kapitán.“ Tony se na něj široce usměje a Steve i Bucky se oba dva ve stejný okamžik zatváří, jako by přesně věděli, že to jen hraje. Tony nikdy není doopravdy v pořádku, možná nikdy nebyl. Jenomže je mnohem jednodušší předstírat, že se nic neděje, že jde všechno podle plánu – nebo že vůbec _má_ nějaký plán – než říct, co všechno je s ním špatně. Obvykle to projde – Tony má velkou praxi v předstírání. Ale tihle dva ho znají líp než všichni ti lidé, které Tony běžně potkává. Tihle dva vidí za jeho falešný úsměv. 

„Vždycky jsem v pořádku,“ řekne Tony i přesto a strčí nos do hrnku, aby se nejdřív zhluboka nadechl úžasné vůně kofeinu po ránu, a potom se napil. Tony ze sebe vydá tlumený, spokojený zvuk, protože hezký, silný kofein, to je něco, na co se dá vždycky spolehnout, ne jako rodiče nebo mezilidské vztahy, ne jako lidé, kteří ho pošlou pryč, když se s ním začnou nudit –

„Víš, že nám na tobě záleží, že ano?“ zeptá se Steve, jeho výraz vážný. Bucky, který sedí těsně vedle něj, se ani nepohne, ale jeho obličej je uvolněný, jaksi měkčí takhle ráno, po několika hodinách spánku venku a s dlouhými vlasy rozcuchanými. 

Tony se chce natáhnout přes stůl a dotknout se těch vlasů, možná mu je shrnout z čela, zastrčit mu je za uši, protože Bucky s ním zůstal až do rána, ležel na zemi hned vedle něj, beze slova a s prsty na jeho zápěstí, a Tony je idiot a prostě je _musí_ chtít oba, tím svým hloupým způsobem. 

Jako by zatraceně dobře nevěděl, že je to jen další způsob, jak sám sobě ublížit. 

Tony je přeborník, když přijde na to hledat způsoby, jak si ublížit. 

***

„Myslel jsem to vážně,“ řekne mu Steve o pár dní později. „Když jsem řekl, že nám na tobě záleží. Myslel jsem to vážně.“ 

Tony zvedne oči od svého tabletu a podívá se na něj. Tak tohle mu sem Steve přišel říct? Proto za ním přišel až do laboratoře? 

„Jasně že záleží,“ prohlásí a trhne ramenem. Ale Steve vypadá děsivě vážně, jeho pohled intenzivní, a Tonymu se sevře hrdlo a rychle se zase znovu obrátí ke své práci. Spěšně začne ťukat na klávesnici, aby to vypadalo, že se Stevovi _nemůže_ věnovat. Vlastně je to dobrá výmluva, protože Tony Stark má vždycky spoustu nápadů, vždycky má co vyrábět nebo vynalézat nebo vylepšovat. Co zachraňovat. Co zařizovat. „Jsi Kapitán Dobrák, jasně, že ti na mně záleží. Na všech ti záleží.“ 

Steve si tlumeně odfrkne, jako by chtěl říct _Kapitán Dobrák, Tony? Opravdu?_. „Takhle ne.“ 

A to je přesně to, co Tony nemůže poslouchat. Steve by neměl takhle mluvit, po těch letech, kdy mu bylo mizerně, protože vedle sebe neměl Buckyho. Nikdo z nich nepotkal skutečného Steva, dokud se neobjevil Bucky. Znali Kapitána Ameriku, odvážného a smutného, napůl ztraceného v minulosti. Ten muž, který s nimi je teď, je Steve, ten opravdový Steve, který si dělá legraci z lidí okolo sebe, který se směje a dělá si o ně starosti a večer se s nimi dívá na filmy a cpe se popcornem. 

Jen díky Buckymu. 

A nemůže – nemůže –

„Sklapni,“ dostane ze sebe Tony bez dechu a odstrčí od sebe tablet přes desku stolu. „Nemluv, jako bys –“ Hlas mu selže a v očích ho zaštípají slzy. Není fér, že ho Steve nutí něco takového poslouchat. Tony to nechce poslouchat, protože není možnost, že by to pro něj skončilo dobře. „Máš Buckyho. Čekal jsi na něj celé roky a teď ho máš zase zpátky, tak nemluv, jako bys –“

„Tony,“ zamumlá Steve a položí mu dlaně na ramena. Tvář mu zaboří do vlasů, rty těsně za jeho uchem a Tony šokovaně vydechne a bezděky zaryje prsty do látky jeho trička. 

„Řekni, že mě nechceš, Tony,“ zašeptá Steve a Tony polkne, víčka pevně sevřená. Rozechvěje se po celém těle, neschopný ho od sebe odstrčit. „ _Nás_. Pokud nás opravdu nechceš, řekni to.“ 

_Chci_ , myslí si Tony. _Chci tě, chci vás oba, ale jak dlouho by to mohlo vydržet? Jak dlouho než se mě nabažíte a pak nebudete vědět co se mnou? Než zůstanu zase sám?_

Tony se opatrně vymaní ze Stevova sevření. „Nemůžu. Omlouvám se, Steve, ale nemůžu,“ zamumlá a poprvé v životě uteče z vlastní laboratoře. 

***

„Něco bych ti řekl, Tony,“ oznámí Rhodey a Tony na něj zůstane bezvýrazně zírat. 

Miluje Rhodese, jasně. Vždycky miloval Rhodese, ten jeho hloupý výraz a ještě hloupější hlas, ještě víc od té doby, co si ho přišel vyzvednout až doprostřed pouště. Fakt je, že Rhodey mu nikdy nedal důvod cítit se vedle něj hloupě nebo jako by na něco nestačil, jako by s ním bylo něco špatně. 

Ale někdy, jenom někdy řekne Rhodey něco, co by si Tony nejraději vymazal ze vzpomínek. 

„Ale?“ pobídne ho. 

Rhodes si unaveně povzdychne. „Ale ty bys mě neposlouchal.“ 

***

Tony Furymu rozhodně nikdy neměl kývnout na to, že ze sebe nechá udělat nějakého zachránce planety nebo co. Jedna věc je, že přestal vyrábět zbraně, ale tohle? Dělat ze sebe nějakého hrdinu, když je možná tak poslední na celém světě, ke kterému by měl někdo vzhlížet? Tony není hrdina. Nikdy nebyl, jenže pak se nechal ukecat a možná trochu oblbnout a teď od něj všichni čekají něco mnohem lepšího, než co je doopravdy v jeho silách. Všichni očekávají, že je lepší, než ve skutečnosti je. 

Ale tentokrát je jich moc. Tony není možná úplně špatný, hlavně díky svému rychlému uvažování (dobře, někdy to trochu přežene a málo promyslí důsledky, ale to ještě neznamená, že je úplně marný nebo že se nesnaží), ale tentokrát je jich příliš a jsou příliš rychlí, protože ať už je jejich nový záporák kdokoli, dal si pořádně záležet na tom, aby měli opravdu velké problémy si s jeho šílenými roboty poradit. 

Dal si na tom hodně záležet. Opravdu _hodně_ a Tony se mezi nimi snaží alespoň proplést, dostat se k Buckymu, který jich má na sobě možná _pět_ , ale nedaří se mu to, a potom –

***

Tony s námahou rozlepí víčka. 

„Idiote!“ osloví ho Bucky mile, v jeho hlase něco intenzivního a Tony se zmateně rozhlédne. 

Leží v posteli – V posteli? Co sakra dělá v posteli? – na ošetřovně, kterou dal sám rozšířit, když si uvědomil, že je až příliš často někdo z nich zraněný. Steve, v obličeji starostlivý výraz a dost příšerný, bolestivě vypadající škrábanec na jedné straně tváře, sedí na židli vedle postele, pořád ještě v tom svém kostýmu, zaprášený a špinavý, Bucky pár kroků za ním, paže založené na hrudi. 

„Jsi absolutní idiot, víš to?“ zeptá se ho Bucky a ani trochu to nezní jako otázka. Jeho oči jsou tvrdé a Tony v nich vidí strach. „Skoro ses nechal zabít.“ 

„Bucky,“ pokusí se ho Steve jemně zarazit. 

Bucky zatne zuby. „On _je_ idiot,“ zavrčí. 

Tony potřese hlavou. Skvělé. Tohle přesně potřebuje poslouchat. „Bezva. Díky za starost,“ dostane ze sebe. „Jsem v pořádku, mimochodem,“ dodá a trochu pomalu, jak se snaží překonat bolest, protože dobře, možná to přece jenom trochu schytal, jenom trochu, se vyhrabe z postele a ztuhle zamíří ke dveřím. „A teď, pokud vám to nebude vadit, myslím, že si asi půjdu –“

Steve ze sebe vydá jakýsi přidušený zvuk, a pak je najednou na nohou, dlaně na jeho ramenou, jen na okamžik, aby ho donutil obrátit se a přitáhl si ho do náruče. 

Tonymu se dech zadrhne v hrdle, protože Steve ho _políbí_ , přímo tady na ošetřovně, ve své uniformě, jako Kapitán Amerika, a oh, Bucky je s nimi a Bucky je _vidí_ , dívá se na ně a Tony by měl vycouvat, někam se ztratit, než to zničí úplně, než to už nepůjde zastavit, jenže nemůže, protože Steve drží v dlaních jeho obličej a líbá ho, jeho rty opatrné, jako by měl strach, že mu ublíží, když se pohne trochu prudčeji, a Tony se rozechvěje, ale neuhne, neodtáhne se od něj, i když by měl – 

Kolem těla se mu obemkne druhý pár paží, jedna teplá a druhá studená, kovová, horké tělo hned za jeho zády, a Bucky se opře bradou o jeho rameno. „To je v pořádku,“ zamumlá těsně vedle jeho ucha. Jeho hlas je pořád ještě trochu hrubý, ale jeho prsty jsou opatrné, i ty kovové, když je sevře v látce Tonyho trička a přitáhne si ho k sobě trochu blíž. 

Tony neochotně ukončí polibek, aby se mohl trhaně nadechnout, a teprve teď mu dojde, co přesně Steve myslel, když říkal _nás_. _Pokud_ nás _nechceš_.

Nemyslel jeho a Steva. Myslel jeho a Steva a Buckyho. 

Myslel je všechny _tři_.

„Co?“ dostane ze sebe slabě a hlas se mu zlomí. 

Steve se pousměje a zlehka ho políbí vysoko na lícní kost. „Chceme tě celou tu dobu, Tony. Vážně sis toho nevšiml?“ zamumlá. Jeho dech hřeje. 

„Má pravdu, Starku,“ potvrdí Bucky, jeho hlas hedvábný. „Takže záleží jenom na tom, jestli chceš ty nás.“ 

***

Bucky tlumeně zasténá mezi dlouhými polibky. 

Tony se mírně zachvěje. Tohle je hezké – všichni tři v jedné posteli, Bucky, nahý a zády opřený o jeho tělo, hlavu zakloněnou, aby ho mohl líbat (a Tony má rád polibky, _miluje_ polibky), a prsty pravé ruky sevřené kolem Tonyho stehna, Steve s hlavou v jeho klíně. Hezké, a Tonymu se líbí být tady s nimi, být toho součástí, a zároveň jenom trošku stranou, protože Bucky a Steve ho nikdy do ničeho nenutí, nikdy mu nevnucují přílišnou blízkost, ale zároveň se ho dotýkají – dlaně na bocích, rty na tváři, prsty ve vlasech. Přesně ten druh doteků, po kterých Tony touží, a nic důvěrnějšího, nic, co by Tony neunesl. 

Tony si nikdy nepřipadal tak milovaný, jako když je s nimi. 

Bez přemýšlení přejede špičkami prstů po Buckyho hrudníku a Bucky přeruší polibek, aby se mohl vlhce nadechnout. „Sakra,“ zamumlá, hlas chraplavý. „Jsi zrádce, Tony. Takhle zákeřně mě – _Oh_.“

Tony se usměje, když Bucky zakleje a roztřeseně sklouzne volnou rukou směrem ke Stevovi a zaplete mu kovové prsty do vlasů. 

„Oh, Stevie, oh –“ dostane ze sebe Bucky a Tony mu přitiskne rty zezadu na krk a Bucky ze sebe vydá tlumený, zlomený zvuk, pro který Tony nemá název, a na pár nekonečných vteřin se celý napne, než se znovu zhroutí na Tonyho hrudník, dech prudký. 

Steve se narovná v ramenou a s širokým, spokojeným úsměvem po kolenou přeleze k nim, protože k sobě pasují, všichni tři. Beze slova se natáhne vedle Tonyho, políbí ho za ucho a položí hlavu na jeho rameno. 

„Zničil jsi ho,“ poznamená Tony pobaveně a Bucky tentokrát ani neprotestuje, jak se pořád ještě snaží nabrat dech, celý roztřesený. 

„To zvládne,“ odpoví Steve a položí Buckymu dlaň přímo doprostřed hrudníku, kůže na kůži. „Potkal jsem Rhodese,“ prohlásí najednou a trochu přidušeně se zasměje. „Myslím, že mě a Buckymu tak trochu vyhrožoval? Rozhodně mi řekl, že pokud ti ublížíme, máme to spočítané. Tvářil se u toho hodně vážně, abych pravdu řekl.“ 

Tony překvapeně zamrká. 

Bucky si odfrkne, naslepo zvedne ruku a prsty pročísne Tonymu vlasy. „Tak to je dobře, že nic takového nemáme v plánu. Rhodey by na nás mohl poslat půlku armády.“ 

„Chceš říct, že byste vy dva nezvládli půlku armády?“ zeptá se Tony. 

„No dovol?“ ohradí se Steve trochu dotčeně. „Ujišťuju tě, že my dva bychom klidně zvládli půlku armády. Zvládli bychom možná i celou armádu, kdyby to bylo potřeba. Jsme nepřemožitelní. Vždycky připravení do boje.“ 

Bucky se zasměje, pořád ještě trochu bez dechu, a Steve ho strčí do ramene. „Moc bych to nezkoušel,“ upozorní Bucky pobaveně. „Rhodes tady tohohle zbožňuje. Nevím, jestli chci zjišťovat, co by s námi asi udělal, kdyby k tomu měl důvod.“ 

Steve neodpoví, ale přitiskne se k Tonymu trochu pevněji. 

„Aspoň jeden z vás má rozum, Rogersi,“ zamumlá Tony, protože je Tony a jednoduše si nemůže odpustit mít poslední slovo, a Bucky souhlasí tlumeným zachrápáním, protože stačil usnout, v zatraceně nepohodlné poloze, ale důvěřivý, tak důvěřivý, když je s nimi, přesně tam, kde by měl být. 


End file.
